Alpha1 -antitrypsin is the major alpha 1-protein in normal plasma and comprises about 90% of the anti-proteolytic activity in plasma. The purpose of this study is to determine the feasibility of preparing normal PiM alpha 1-antitrypsin from the plasma of ties for supplementation in infants with alpha 1 -antitrypson deficiency (PiZ) who have early symptoms of liver disease. Large-scale purification methods partially developed in this laboratory will be utilized for protein purification. These methods include ammonium sulfate precipitation and ion exchange chromatography and result in a 50% yield. Previously initiated studies on the stability of the anti-proteolytic properties of this protein will be continued to determine the shelf-life of lyophilized protein stored at -20 degrees.